


this is the part where you bloody my hands for me

by makemelovely



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Light Angst, Making Up, Post-Episode: s01e06 Like A F-ing God or Something, Pre-Relationship, They're both in their feelings they just arent aware of it, Will is oblivious to his feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: Will would do anything for Allie.





	this is the part where you bloody my hands for me

The room feels too quiet without Allie’s breathing to bring sound to the stifling silence. Will waits for the sounds of crying or maybe even screaming to come from the room across the hall, but it seems Allie’s nightmares have quieted for the night.

 

 _Or maybe,_ Will thinks. _Maybe she’s still awake._

 

He pictures Allie, alone in her room, drowning under the weight of her actions, of her decisions. He wishes he was there, suddenly with an ache in his chest. He _needs_ to be there. Allie _needs_ him, alright.

 

He gets up, slowly. He moves in the hallway like a phantom, and he pushes Allie’s door open so it creaks. He’s here for her. For the nightmares she's not having and the guilt gnawing at her. Slowly but steadily.

 

“I thought I told you to fuck off.” Allie’s voice is hard, and really what was Will expecting.

 

“I couldn't sleep until I knew you were okay.” He admits softly. He squints in the darkness, listening as sheets rustle. The lamp turns on, bathing the room in orange-yellow light.

 

“Do I look fucking okay to you? Huh, Will? Do I look like I’m having a blast?” Allie snaps, but she sounds more exhausted than angry.

 

“No.” He admits. One step forward, then another. “Allie,” his voice is so quiet. “You didn't have to do it.”

 

 _His hand on her arm, her eyes on the gun. “Hey, hey, hey. I’ll do it.” She shouldn't have to do this. She’s already lost so much. She shouldn't have to do this._ I’ll do it for you, _he doesn't say it, but he knows that she’s aware of his meaning._

 

 _“Let go of me.” She jerks away, going for the gun. He can do this for her. He_ would _do this for her if only she’d let him._

 

Allie stares at him, a sharp surprise in her eyes. “I did. I had to. Will, you don't understand.” Something softens in her eyes, tears brimming in the baby blues that he’s seen so many times. “He killed Cassandra. I had to do it.” She repeats firmly, and there’s a raw ache to it like she’s trying to convince herself that it was the right call, the best choice she could’ve made.

 

“Okay.” Will breathes in, and his eyes focus in on the way her hand is shaking even as she grips the fabric of her blankets tightly. “Okay, Al. You had to do it. I just-” he cuts himself off, moving fluidly to sit beside her.

 

“Fuck, I just wish you didn't have to.” He admits, taking her hand. She moves, nestling into his side and leaning her head on his shoulder.

 

“I know.”

 

He breathes in with her, every movement completely insynch. She is the Queen to his knight. He is the knight and she is sword he wields like an extension to himself.

 

He is hers, completely.

 

“Allie,” he turns, and they are nose to nose. “I would have done it for you.” He swallows, a little distracted by the way the light shines on her hair. “I would have shot him for you.” He weighs the words on his tongue, and finds that they are true. He would do anything for Allie.

 

She touches his face, and they are as close as they had been the night she kissed him. “I know, Will.”


End file.
